You Can't Kiss a Ghost
by silver dream
Summary: Kiari and Sora have been apart for a year, but they couldn't remember each other... but then the wind, a voice, reminds them of the one they love. But what happens when two unexpected strangers confront them? Will the separate them even more? R
1. Finders Keepers

**You Can't Kiss a Ghost**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Hello, This is my story about Kingdom Hearts 2, the greatest game ever! After the long, Sora-less year, Sora and Kairi are left believing thatone anothernever existed. But when two unexpected strangers confront Sora and Kairi, what will happen? **

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or anything related to it… hmm…

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

_ Are you there? If you are, can you tell me who you are? Please? I can't go on like _

_this __anymore… I need to know who you are. I think I know you from somewhere, but I can't _

_remember… uh, __but when I do remember, can you remind me? I just need to know your _

_name. _I stood on top of a huge hill. My surroundings were warm, soft. Sitting on a bench, I

thought about a girl. But she wasn't just any girl. She was special. I could feel it. It was strong, like

a special connection. Me and Her. We're a part of each other. But who is she? Eating a sea

salt ice cream, I watched the sun set under the ocean. It was beautiful. I couldn't take me eyes off

it. Just like I would do if She came here. All I could remember about her was her smile. It was

sweet, kind, caring. It was daring, andstrong. It was beautiful. It was Her. But I didn't want to

just remember Her. I wanted to be with Her. She was part of me, a part that I couldn't live

without. Like my heart. She was my heart.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

I watched the sun set below the ocean. Ocean. That was the same color as his eyes. His

eyes. _Who are you? I need to know. If you ever return, please, tell me who you are. I need _

_you. I need to know. Please… _I could hardly remember Him. All that I knew about Him was his

eyes. His beautiful, deep blue eyes. I loved those eyes. I needed those eyes. But when would

those eyes ever return? When will I meet the boy whose eyes control me? I need to know. _What _

_is your name?_ I asked in my head. _Sssooorraaaaaaa… _the wind called. "What?" I asked.

"Stupid." I replied to myself. No one else was there but me. Alone. Always alone. Since I lost my

love._ Sssooorraaaaaaa… _the wind called again. "Please be quiet." I asked the horrible wind. It

seemed to laugh at me. A single tear fell from my searching blue eyes. I scanned the horizon,

thinking about Him. It feels likehe is real, yet a memory. Like someone who left me to rot, die as a

fallen corpse. I felt betrayed: how could someone so right, do something so wrong?But who is

He? Only the wind knows… only the wind…

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

I thought about the girl again. Her name was on the tip of my tongue. It was magical like

the sunset. It was calm like the ocean. It was fierce like a storm. It was Her name. But I couldn't

remember it. I stood up from the bench and shouted, not caring if anyone else heard me, "Who

are you?" I didn't think I'd get a reply. Who knows how far away She is. Or if She's even real.

But my heart listened, waited for Her voice to call back to me. The silence burned in my head. The

wind blew around me, the soft breeze dancing through my brown, spiky hair. My eyes scanned the

horizon, hoping I'd see a boat, Her waving, shouting that She's returned to me. _Kaaiiirrrriiii… _

the wind sang in my ears. "Who?" I asked the wind. I know it sounds silly to ask the wind, but

I've been to some really weird places in my life, even though I'm only fifteen. Many people

probably never set one foot off their island. Waiting for the wind to sing once more, I thought

harder, is She real? Or is She just my imagination? A dream that my heart created to fill the empty

gap? _Kaaiiirrrriiii… _the breeze dreamily sang once more. "Kairi?" I asked. "Kairi!" It all came

back to me. Now I remember perfectly. Her auburn hair, her perfect lavender eyes, her sweet

smile. Memories become real. I just hope that She's real. Kairi. My Kairi.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

_Sssooorraaaaaaa… _the evil wind called again. "Please." I whined. I hugged my self as the

breezed danced around me. Taunting me with my lost memories. Memories of Him. His soft eyes,

ocean eyes, deep and mesmerizing.I wanted to remember more, but I wouldn't let myself.

_Sssooorraaaaaaa… rrreeemmemmmbbeerr hhiimmm… _I released my arms from my body and

covered my ears. Suddenly, I saw someone walking towards me. Their bare feet warm in the

white sand. His white pants rolled up. His spiky blond hair swaying in the cool breeze. _I know him _

_from somewhere. But where? _He got closer. Until I could clearly see the sorrow that covered

every inch of his pure face. _Who is he? _He walked, hands in his pockets, staring at his feet.

Finally, the stranger reached me, but he passed right by. Surprised, I followed behind him. I think

he noticed me, but he didn't show it. "Excuse me, do I know you?" I finally asked. The boy

stopped. He turned to look at me. I flashed him a little smile, and he said, "I don't know, maybe

you do, maybe you don't. You can't be sure in this world." I listened to him attentively. He smiled

at me and asked, "Would you like to walk with me?" I smiled again and nodded my head. He

smiled. It looked like it was painful for him. "So, would you like to hear my story?" the boy asked.

"Sure," I replied. "But first, you have to tell me your name." The boy nodded. "Roxas." I took

Roxas' hand and said, "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, Roxas." He shook my hand.Roxas held onto

my hand, gazed into my eyesand whispered, "I know you, I think.Well,I know someone who

looks like you. But I don't know what happened to her. I really liked her." I looked into his eyes

and I saw that someone he loved had left him. Maybe not intentionally, but she left. After I let go,

we continued on. His story was painful, filled with sorrow. "I was lost. I had no one, but myself.

People followed me, forcing me to join a group called Organization XIII." I stopped him and

asked, "Are they bad, or good?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Both. Neither. They're

Nothing. Always have been. Always will be." We kept walking as he continued his story. "I was

given a key blade. They said if I killed the Heartless I would be helping everyone. But they only

wanted to help themselves. People called me Sora…" I grabbed him. "Who?" I stared deeply into

his eyes. They were blue. Ocean blue. Just like… "Sora. You know him?" I smiled and let go of

Roxas. "I'm not sure. I my heart thinks so, but I don't know." Roxas smiled, this time it didn't

look to painful. "Life is mysterious like this. You think you know someone, maybe you do, maybe

not. Maybe you saw them in a dream. A vision. Maybe not. This Sora, maybe your heart knows

him, and you don't. But you'll find out soon enough, Kairi. I'm sure of it." Roxas was so sweet.

And he was so right. "Thanks, Roxas." I smiled, but I couldn't keep the tears inside. "A-are y-you

crying?" Roxas asked me, concerned. I smiled again, and replied sadly, "Yes, I'm sorry you have

to see me like this…" Roxas placed a strong hand on my cheek and softly wiped away my

sadness. "Don't. You don't have to keep your sorrow in. Let it come out, okay?" I couldn't

stopped myself. "Thanks Roxas. You understand everything." I pulled him close to me. I placed

my arms around his body and hugged him. It felt like hugging a long, lost friend. Like holding

someone that I loved for so long. But I can't love Roxas, I've only just met him. At first, he was

surprised, and he didn't hug me back. But then he realized how I was feeling, and he placed his

arms around. We just stood there hugging for the longest time. _Who is__this guy? I hardly know _

_him. But I do know him. He's Sora. I know he is. _I stopped hugging him and I looked up at him.

I smiled. "I love you, Sora." He looked at me, not mad that I called him that. He just said to me,

in a sweet, calm voice, "I love you, too, Namine." I stared into his eyes. Before I knew it, I was

standing on a white beach of Destiny Island, in the embrace of a strange man, kissing him as if I

knew him for all my life. But I do know him. He's Sora. I love him.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

Before I knew it, I was lying on the dirt ground. "What the?" I whispered, rubbing my head.

Someone came walking up to me. Slender legs, a white dress, blond hair. "Hello. Need some

help?" I smiled at her and said, "Sure. I'm Sora. You are?" The girl held out a pale hand and

pulled me up. "I'm Namine. Nice to meet you." I sat back on the bench. "Actually," Namine

started. "I wanted to ask you something. I'm looking for someone. His name is Roxas." _Roxas… I _

_heard that name before. Yeah, every creep that I fight eventually calls me that. What gives? _

"I heard that name before. Everyone calls me that." The girl smiled. "Of coarse they do. You are

Roxas." _What is this girl talking about? I'm Sora! Not Roxas! _"Um, I kinda already told you

my name. Sora, remember?" She smiled again and whispered, "Roxas, I finally found you!" She

grabbed me up from the bench and hugged me. I didn't put my arms around her. After all, she was

some weird girl. She looked up from me and said sadly, "Roxas, I finally get to put my arms

around you, and you don't even remember who I am?" Feeling sorry, I hugged her back. You

know, she kinda looked like Kairi. But she's not Kairi. I love Kairi. Not her.

* * *

**Hey! How was my first chapter! This is just my second story on here, so if you liked it, cool! So remember, R&R! But no flames, ok! Alright, love all of ya! Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for my next chapters write it in your review! Alright, now, finally, bye!**

** Silver Dream**


	2. Ending Desires, Burning Fires

**You Can't Kiss A Ghost **

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Hello, this is chapter two of You Can't Kiss a Ghost... I hope you enjoy it! In this chapter, the characters feel that emotions are hard to understand. Oh, yeah! I'd like to thank **

**SonChan **

**for being my first reviewer! Thanks! You're the best, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay on with the Disclaimers and the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I d****o not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or anything related to it… ha, go away.**

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

Roxas' kiss was enchanting. He was subtle, yet romantic. He knew how to kiss very well,

almost like he practiced and he was waiting until he found the girl he wanted to kiss. Oh, his lips!

They were so soft, my tongue gliding over his bottom lip. He was sweet. He was gentle. Sora. He

was Sora. I loved Sora, but I loved Roxas, too. But, if Roxas is Sora, who do I love? Love is

confusing if you ask me. Roxas looked deeply into my eyes once are lips parted. "Namine, I love

you." He said again. I smiled. "I love you too, Sora." It was weird. My name is Kairi, but Roxas

calls me Namine. His name is Roxas, but I call him Sora. And no one cares. I took Roxas' hand

and continued walking down the warm, sandy beach. "Roxas, why did you call me Namine?" He

looked nervous, but he replied, "Because, I met a girl named Namine once, and I think I like her.

Y' know, a lot. And you, Kairi, you remind me of her. I Love her." I looked away. "Oh." He

smiled a silly smile. "Your smile." I pointed out. Roxas covered his mouth with his able hand.

I lightly giggled."No, what I mean is, you smile like Sora." He placed his hand back in his pocket

and smiled again. It was true. His smile was exactly like Sora's. We walked until the sun's light

was just about to fade beneath the ocean. "Roxas." I finally said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Where will you go after this?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just ended up on this island. So I

guess I'll stay here until I find a way home." I flashed him a small smile as I suggested, "You can

stay with me, well, until you find out where you're gonna stay." He held my frail hand tighter, and

said, "Alright. Where's your house?" I pulled his arm with me as I ran toward a shack, him almost

tripping behind me. When we arrived I pushed open the wooden door and sat on the couch.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked Roxas, who was standing near the door. "Sure." He replied.

Once he sat down I said, "Roxas, about that kiss. Did you mind?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Of coarse not, Kairi! It was really nice. Thank you." I smiled and took his hands. I first looked at

are intertwined fingers then his deep blue eyes. "Well, then. Roxas. Would you mind it if I gave

you another one?" His face lit up. "I wouldn't mind it one bit, Kairi." His voice was slow and quiet

as he said that. I closed my eyes as I leaned closer to Roxas. Soon, I felt his breath against my

face. Then, his soft lips were placed on mine. This time, I allowed Roxas' tongue to explore my

mouth, and mine did the same. Our tongues engaged in raging battle and are hands explored one

another's body. Roxas' fingers danced in my hair, and my hands ran up and down his back.

Finally, we parted our lips. I smiled at Roxas who was smiling already. "So, did you like it?"

Roxas laughed and pulled me close to his body, placing my head on his chest. "I did, Kairi, I really

did." I know it sounds bad. I should be kissing a boy that I just met, while waiting for my true love

to come back, but I couldn't help myself. He looks so much like Sora. I need Sora. But I can't

have him. Not right now anyways. Not until I find who my heart belongs to.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

Well, the girl was being really weird. Hugging me. It made me think about Kairi even more.

"Uh, Namine? I'm not Roxas. I'm Sora." She smiled nervously, and then she said, "Oh, right,

sorry." Namine backed away from me and flashed a quick smile. It looked just like Kairi's

smile. "I'm sorry Namine. I guess maybe I look like this Roxas guy." I smiled and I placed my

arms behind my head. She giggled. "Yes, you do." I watched as she placed her blond hair to the

side of her head. She smiled and looked around. "Uh, so… who is this 'Roxas'?" I asked the pale

blond girl. She smiled at me again and replied, "He's you, Sora. He's a part of you. Don't you

remember? In Radiant Garden? When you set all the Princess' hearts free?" I nodded, even

though I didn't know what the heck she was talking about. Namine put a hand on her forehead

and whispered "Men." She seemed to say it just loud enough for me to hear. I sat down on the

bench and watched the strange girl. She looked at me. Her blue eyes staring deep into mine. A

sweet smile grew across her face. "Can I sit here?" She asked innocently . I nodded. She placed

her hand on mine and whispered, "Oh, Roxas. I thought I'd never get to see you again." But

before I could shout, "My name is Sora!" Namine had pulled me into a soft, passionate kiss.

Maybe, passionate for her, but I was more surprised than ever. Who would have known that my

first kiss was going to be with a girl that I had never saw before in my life. She put her arms

around my neck and held on for her life. Namine's eyes were closed tight, but mine were wide

open. I some how pulled her off of me and I screamed, "What are you doing! I'm not Roxas!"

Namine put a hand on her neck and smiled. It seemed that all she ever did was smile. At me. A

boy she saw as 'Roxas'. She looked passed me, at the sun set. I put a hand on my forehead and

asked her, "Namine, I'll forgive you if you answer this one question: Do you know a girl named

Kairi?" I didn't have my hopes up, she was a strange girl that kept calling me the wrong name. She

began to jump up and down. "Yes! I do know Kairi!" I swear my heart stopped and started

beating all over again. "You do?" I grabbed her hands and we jumped, danced, and skipped in a

circle. "I do! I do!" Finally we stopped dancing. "So, where is she?" Namine looked like she

wanted to tell me, but again she didn't. "On… Destiny Island. I thought you knew." I smiled and

replied, "Yeah, of coarse. Uh… okay, well, I guess I'm gonna go back tothe island, so, bye." I

hated just to leave her there, so I quickly added, "Uh, you could come too." Her face lit up as I

said that. "Sure, I'd love to!" Namine grabbed my arm and followed me to the gummi ship. Donald

and Goofy were spending a few days at Disney Castle with their old friends. I didn't mind, but

when they asked me to go, I told them that I wanted some time alone, some free time, 'Sora

Time'. They understood and lent me the gummi ship until they called to pick them up. "Okay,

Sora. Let's go find… Kairi." I flashed a smile and hopped in. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

I fell asleep after Roxas' and my kiss. It was so powerful that I guess it put me to sleep.

Waking up next to him didn't surprise me, it was the fact that he looked like Sora when I woke

up. "Sora?" I whispered. "Namine?" Roxas whispered in return. I smiled. His voice was even like

Sora's. I lifted my tired head from Roxas' chest and I placed my hands in it's place. Roxas looked

down at me, and smiled. "Kairi, I think I…I…" I smiled back at him. He was so strong, yet he

couldn't say the simplest three words. But it's not just the words, it's the way it's said. Or, it's the

way the heart says it. I closed my eyes and placed my head on my hands. Roxas put his arms

tightly around me. "Roxas…" I whispered, eyes closed. "Yeah?" He said back to me. "I feel safe

while you're with me. Promise you'll never leave me?" I sat up and looked strait into Roxas' eyes.

They told me yes, but I needed to hear him say it. He smiled, "I promise."

* * *

**Roxas' POV: **

I shouldn't have promised Kairi anything. I shouldn't have asked her to walk with me. I

shouldn't have answered her questions. I shouldn't have fallen in love with the wrong girl. I love

Namine, not Kairi. I just met her. Namine is the one who risked her life to find me, to talk to

me. She's the special one. Yet, why do I feel so at ease when I'm with Kairi? Maybe she's the

one I've been waiting for. But what about Namine? I remember her say, "Roxas, we'll find each

other. You might not know it's me, and I might not know it's you, but we'll find each other. I

promise." _Namine, forgive me for what I've done. I'm sorry that I kissed Kairi. I'm sorry for _

_what I thought about, but I'm mostly sorry for what I almost said. Just remember, Namine, _

_I don't love Kairi. I love you, not her. _Kairi looked up at me with the saddest face I've ever

saw. _Can she read minds? _I asked my self. She took my hands in hers and whispered, "I'm

sorry. You don't belong here, with me. You belong with her, the girl you l-l-love. Namine. I'm

sorry I brought you here." Kairi began to cry. Her tears of silver, sliding down the side of her face.

I had to soothe her. I placed her head back on my chest, and rocked her back and forth. I

whispered, "No, don't cry, Kairi. It's not your fault. I'll leave, and everything will be okay.

Alright? Everything will be okay. Don't worry." But then she said it. She didn't say Sora. She

didn't. If she did, I wouldn't be feeling like this. All she said was,"I'll always remember you. I l-

love you, Roxas." I held her for a second and then I noticed. Kairi loved _me. _She said _my _name,

not his. And that was all it took for my to stand up, and run out the door. The sun was just coming

up. I placed my bare feet in the warm sand and stared at the sun. It was beautiful. But my heart

sank when I heard Kairi's sad voice. "What did I do? What did I do?" Her cries echoed in my

head. But I couldn't be this way. I wanted Namine, didn't I? But Kairi is right here, and she's in

love with me. But isn't she in love with Sora? I needed to think, so I ran. I just ran. Until I came to

a hidden cave.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

_I should have never insisted on letting Roxas come to my home. I shouldn't have _

_allowed my sorrow to take over my body. I should have kept my lips to myself. I shouldn't _

_have ever spoken to him. I'm so sorry Sora. I didn't mean to bring him here. I was just being _

_kind. I love you, Sora.I can't love Roxas. Not now, not ever. I can't take him from Namine. _

_You saw how much he loves her. It's in his eyes. Roxas belongs with her, not me. I can't ruin _

_a perfect couple. Please come back Sora. Please._I sat on the empty couch. Just thinking about

Roxas and Sora.But why did Roxas have to run out like that. _What did I do? All I said was, ' I _

_love you, Roxas.' Well, __maybe I shouldn't have said __that. We should have stayed pretending _

_to be Sora and __Namine. But why did he have to run __off like that? Well, no use crying what's _

_happened. I'm __gonna go to the secret spot. I need __to find myself. _I ran out my door, still

wiping tears from my eyes. When I found the entrance to the secret cave, I saw that someone else

had entered already. "Please, Sora. Forgive me. I didn't mean to kiss Roxas. It just felt right. But

the whole time I was thinking of you. I need you Sora. Please. Come back to me. Before

something bad happens. Please. I love you."

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

Namine calmed down once I started the gummi ship. She seemed to be forever searching for

something. Her crystal blue eyes occasionally locked with mine, but I quickly turned away and

kept my eyes on the, uh, space. I guess. Y'know, Namine sorta looks like Kairi. But she'll never

be Kairi. Never. I tried to remember everything Kairi ever did with me, all that she ever said to

me. I remembered the raft. The escape plan off the island to find new worlds with her and Riku.

But Kairi loved messing with my mind. _"Sora! Let's go, just the two of us!" _That really

surprised me. But if I was quicker, and if she really, really meant it, I would have jumped on that

raft and floated away with Kairi. Just me and her. I would have left Riku behind. Hee hee. But that

would have ruined everything. Riku would have become the Key Blade wielder, me and Kairi

would have found a new world together, and probably eventually gotten married. Hee hee, what?

I can dream can't I? _"Don't ever change Sora." _Don't worry, Kairi, I didn't. I still wanna find

you. And I won't stop until I have you in my arms. "So, Sora. How long have you known Kairi?"

Namine said, fidgeting. "Uh, all my life almost. She moved to Destiny Island when I was younger."

Namine seemed to mentally note that. Well, I looked like she did. She repeated ever word I said.

"Uh, when did you realize you liked her?" I shrugged. "I realized about a year ago. When I saw

her during a sunset. I learned her ideas, her interests, her feelings." Namine did another of her

mental note things. "Oh yeah, Sora, what was the last thing you said to Kairi?" She asked. Namine

was being a little nosey. "I said, 'Kairi. Remember what I said before? I'm always with you, too.

I'll come back to you… I promise.' Then she said to me, 'I know you will.' I never saw her after

that. Well, only in my dreams." I looked away from Namine. I couldn't dare let her see me cry.

The tears just flowed out. I wiped them away. Namine stopped asking me questions and I focused

on my flying.

* * *

**Namine's POV:**

I just sat there. What Sora had told me about Kairi. The last thing he told her. It was just to

sad to think about what I was going to do to him. I was gathering all of Sora's memories of Kairi

so I could delete them all. But I couldn't. I can't. I love Roxas. But if I do, why do I feel so

jealous of Kairi and Sora? It's not like I love Sora. But he feels like Roxas. His spirit. His essence.

Well it was true, Roxas is Sora's Nobody. But Sora didn't know it. It's funny how the simplest

things aren't noticed. Like me. I'm hardly noticed. Only by the Organization. They use me for their

evil. But I didn't mind. At least I was worthy of being used for something. But I shouldn't feel this

way. I'm much better than those hooded lunatics. Those darkness filled Nobodies. But that's what

they are. Nobodies. What I am. What Roxas is, too. But I don't care anymore. I'll find Roxas,

and reunite Kairi and Sora. They belong together, as I with Roxas. But I need to find Roxas

before I change my mind. But don't worry Sora and Kairi! I would never tear you guys apart. I'm

not all darkness. I am just a lonely Nobody who yearns to be whole. Sometimes I am gloomy and

sad, but sometimes I'm strong, and happy. Like earlier. Earlier. "Sora." He turned his tear stained

face toward mine. "Yeah?" He whispered. "About earlier. I'm sorry about kissing you. I didn't

know about you and Kairi." _I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I can't help being attracted to _

_you, Roxas. _"It's ok. You thought I was that guy, right?" _Well, I guess you could say that, _

_Roxas. Sora. _"Yes. I'm sorry. And I'm sure it'll never happen again." _I hope. I don't know if I'll _

_loose my self again. _Sora smiled a little, cute smile. I smiled in return. "No worries." We

continued on our way. _I'll see you soon Roxas. I can feel it. Just wait for me. I'll be there, I _

_promise._

* * *

**Hey every one! That was my second chapter of You Can't Kiss a Ghost! I hope you liked it! If not, remember, keep it to your self, UNLESS you review something that will help me inmprove my writing. So, R&R and if you'd like, write some of your ideas for a next chapter in your review! So, thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! Thanks again SonChan! You're the best!** **Silver Dream**


End file.
